


Keep it going

by aortawritings (orphan_account)



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Joel Luschek - Freeform, Kissing, Nicky Nichols - Freeform, OITNB - Freeform, Prison Sex, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aortawritings
Summary: The thing about their kisses is that they could go from desperate hand grasping  to slow and barely touching in a matter of seconds. So deliciously frustrating, just them pressed together nibbling each others lips until the other couldn’t take it anymore.





	Keep it going

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m re-watching OITNB and I noticed that there’s just one work for this pairing, I know it went to hell in later seasons but this is just to put my mind at ease. Enjoy if you can.

Nicky was making her way to the dining room for “breakfast” if you could even call it that when a hand came out of nowhere and pulled her to some dusty utility closet and slammed her to the closing door.

It happened so fast she didn’t had time to comprehend what was going on. She didn’t had to though, she already knew who it was. For a few weeks now she’d been quite familiar with the owner of said hand, just by the feel of it she knew exactly who it was. Ever since one night in electrical where bantering lead to bickering and tension rising, out of the fucking blue that tension became sexual and within minutes hands and mouths were everywhere. 

“You’re getting sloppy Luschek” she said smirking. 

He laughed and pressed her closer to his chest, making sure no air could pass between them.

“Good morning to you too sunshine” he said smiling shortly. 

“It was good until this assface dragged me to a fart smelling closet so he could get a good feel out me.” Nicky said mocking him.

“Well this assface wanted to see you before breakfast because it seems he won’t have time for it later.” He said while putting his hands of her waist.

“And why is that? Busy day today?” Said Nicky with interest.

“Kinda” he sighed. “Caputo is on my ass about improving the electrical work space or whatever so I have a meeting with him and that could last forever” he said whispering that last word and pulling his face closer to hers.

“So what? Afraid you’ll miss me too much?” Said Nicky with her lips centimeters way from his.

“Always sunshine” Were his last words before crushing their lips together. 

The thing about their kisses is that they could go from desperate hand grasping to slow and barley touching in a matter of seconds. So deliciously frustrating, just them pressed together nibbling each others lips until the other couldn’t take it anymore. Her hands were wrapped around his neck with her head lifted meeting his hungry kisses. His hands were traveling back and forth between her hair, back and waist making a mess of Nicky. Their bodies glued to each other, 

Things got heated, fast. Luschek lifted Nicky making her tangle her legs around his waist with a loud moan escaping her mouth. His mouth was on her neck and his hard on was pressing just right to her pelvis. She was so fucking wet. 

But they didn’t had time.

“Wait, stop, stop, we gotta stop” she said out of breath and hazy putting a hand on his chest as if to stop him. 

“What? Why?” He said going back to her mouth and kissing her.

“Breakfast is in a few minutes and I can’t be late again” Said Nicky between kisses.

“So you’ll be a few minutes late, who cares?” He said kissing her again.

She let him kiss her again for a few seconds before breaking the kiss.

“Red’s suspicious. She already asked me where I was last night before counting and Tuesday morning as well. What am I supposed to tell her? Oh you know, I was just getting fucked in the laundry room by a CO. Thank you for asking.” Said Nicky trying control her breathing.

With a sigh he stopped trying to kiss her. And payed attention to what she was saying. Noticing this Nicky continued talking.

“Look, if we want this to keep going we ought to be more careful, can’t go sneaking around looking guilty and freshly fucked.” Said Nicky laughing quietly and looking up at him through her lashes. 

“I know that, it’s just. It’s getting harder to have you here, like this,” Said Luschek pressing their foreheads together. 

Nicky blushed at that. The assface had charm.

“We’ll see each other tonight. Okay? As soon as you get off that reunion of yours come and find me, I’ll be around.” She Said before kissing him softly. 

With a few more sweet and low kisses Nicky was able to untangled herself from his embrace and step out from his touch. 

“Tonight?” She asked with her hand on the door.

“Tonight” he promised.

If Nicky came back to the Surbs that night limping a little, looking fucked with beard burned on her thights. Well, no one had to know.

She’ll deal with Red’s glaring look in the morning.


End file.
